leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Soraka/rozwój
Stara Długa Soraka to wypełniona magią gwiazd uzdrowicielka, która jest życzliwa wszystkim żywym stworzeniom. Niegdyś była niebiańską istotą, lecz poświęciła swoją nieśmiertelność, by stać się częścią świata śmiertelników. Dopóki zło czyha na życie w Valoran, dopóty Soraka nie spocznie. Przez długie wieki żyła ona w zaklętym gaju. Jako gwiezdne stworzenie leczyła rannych i chorych, którzy pomocy szukali właśnie u niej. Pewnego razu do jej gaju przybył mężczyzna o imieniu i zaczął błagać Sorakę, aby ta uleczyła jego małżonkę bez życia spoczywającą w jego ramionach. Jego żarliwe prośby poruszyły serce uzdrowicielki. Było już wprawdzie zbyt późno, aby uzdrowić niewiastę, lecz Soraka zaoferowała, że uzdrowi ból trawiący duszę mężczyzny. Nie chcąc zapomnieć o swym żalu, Warwick początkowo uciekł z zagajnika. Po kilku dniach jednak powrócił, aby oddać się opiece Soraki. W miarę upływu czasu Soraka coraz bardziej przywiązywała się do pogrążonego w rozpaczy mężczyzny. Pewnego dnia Warwick wyjawił jej, że odnalazł zabójców swojej żony. Mocno wierzył w to, że zemsta ukoi jego ból. Pogodził się nawet z tym, że może zginąć w walce, bo wierzył, że śmierć przywróciłaby mu chociaż spokój. Soraka błagała go, aby został. Warwick był jednak głuchy na jej prośby i opuścił gaj. Głosy gwiazd starały się zatrzymać Sorakę w gaju, ale musiała ona interweniować. Po raz pierwszy wkroczyła do świata zwykłych śmiertelników i bez trudu odnalazła Warwicka zaciekle walczącego z grupą mężczyzn. Starała się go uzdrowić, ale na każdą zagojoną ranę, Warwick otrzymywał dwie kolejne. Soraka zdała sobie sprawę, że aby ocalić przyjaciela, będzie musiała włączyć się do walki. Słyszała gwiazdy, które krzyczały, aby nie ważyła się użyć swej mocy do zadawania cierpienia. Głucha na te ostrzeżenia, uderzyła w atakujących błyskiem jasnego światła. Ci, zakrywając oczy przed jej boskim blaskiem, uciekli z okrzykiem przerażenia. Niebiańskie wcielenie Soraki obumarło, a gwiazdy zamilkły – jej nieposłuszeństwo uczyniło zeń istotę śmiertelną. Wciąż czuła w sobie moc gwiazd, ale te nie dawały jej już swych rad. Pocieszenia szukała w towarzystwie Warwicka. Z oddaniem leczyła jego rany, jednak ten, którego nazywała swym przyjacielem, wbił jej pewnego razu sztylet między żebra. Widząc swoją krew, Soraka zrozumiała, że Warwick oszukał ją, a jego czyny nie były niczym więcej, jak tylko nikczemnym podstępem. Upokorzona i zdradzona Soraka raz jeszcze przywołała moc gwiazd – żywcem paląc ciało Warwicka, przeklinała jego okrucieństwo. Wyjąc z bólu, Warwick wycofał się. Soraka mogła się teraz oddać zadumie nad własnym losem. Chociaż jej życie zmieniło się, czuła się mocniejsza i odrodzona. Od tej pory przyświecał jej jeden cel. Soraka nie była już niewolnicą gaju. Przekroczyła więc granice krainy śmiertelników z postanowieniem uzdrawiania rannych i otaczania opieką bezbronnych. Starsze Uwaga: tłumaczenia amatorskie! Pierwsza= Soraka, Gwiezdne Dziecko z Ionii, była pierwsza ze swego rodzaju. Podczas gdy jest wielu takich, co dochodzą do bogactwa magicznej energii Valoranu, ona była pierwszym, kto dotarł do magii kosmosu. Sięgając poza ziemskie nieboskłony, Soraka była zdolna do wzywania mocy z gwiazd, rozwijając się ponad swych krewniaków. Tak jest, odkąd oddaliła swe najbardziej prymitywne emocje jakie nią rządziły. , bezwzględny chemik w usługach Noxus, doprowadził do niewypowiedzianych cierpień i śmierci wśród bliskich Soraki. Niepowstrzymawszy wściekłości i nienawiści jakie weń wezbrały, przeklęła ona owego człowieka, przemieniając go w bestię. Soraka straciła dużo ze swej mocy za ten jeden zły krok, opadając wiele kroków w ewolucyjnej drabinie w przeciągu chwili. Pomimo, że wciąż jest ona bohaterem dla Ionijskich ludzi, Soraka dołączyła do Legaue of Legends w nadziei na odpokutowanie swej klątwy i odkupienie się w oczach gwiazd. |-| Druga= Soraka, Gwiezdne Dziecko z Ionii, była pierwsza ze swego rodzaju. Podczas gdy jest wielu takich, co dochodzą do bogactwa magicznej energii Valoranu, ona była pierwszym, kto dotarł do magii kosmosu wewnątrz siebie – niebiańskiego morza, w którym - jak jest uważane - Runeterra pływa wśród innych podobnych sfer. Chociaż runeterrańscy magicy są ograniczeni przez(jednakże daleki) limit mocy run, to wciąż mogą być tymi, którzy dotrą dalej. Docierając ponad nieboskłon Runeterry, Soraka była zdolna do wzywania mocy gwiazd, rozwijając się ponad swych krewniaków. Owa potęga została zmieniona przezeń w fantastyczne warianty – oto jest powód dlaczego stała się znana do dziś jak Gwiezdne Dziecko. Choć Soraka była raz przemienionym człowiekiem, to upadła, odkąd zawładnęły nią jej najbardziej prymitywne uczucia. , bezwzględny chemik w służbie Noxus, doprowadził do niewypowiedzianych cierpień i śmierci wśród bliskich Soraki. Jako geniusz alchemii który nie brał odpowiedzialności za okropności które spowodował, Warwick stał się znany jako "Śmiercioczyńca" wśród Ionijskich ludzi. Gdy Noxiański morderca i siewca terroru przekraczał jej krainę, niepowstrzymany gniew i nienawiść wezbrały w Sorace. Wezwała potęgę niebios aby przekląć i na zawsze zmienić Śmiercioczyńcę, czym przemieniła człowieka w wilkołaka – dziką, morderczą bestię. Za ten jeden zły krok Soraka utraciła dużą część swej mocy, poświęcając wniebowstąpienie swej ludzkiej postaci i ześlizgując się wiele kroków w dół w ewolucyjnej drabinie swego rodu. Choć wciąż jest bohaterem dla Ionijskich ludzi, Soraka dołączyła do League of Legends w nadziei na odpokutowanie swej klątwy i przywrócenie się w oczach gwiazd. Rozwój Galeria Soraka OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Soraki Soraka DryadSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Driady Soraki Soraka DivineSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Boskiej Soraki Soraka DivineSkin old2.jpg|Drugi portret Boskiej Soraki Soraka Render old.jpg|Stary model Soraki Soraka concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Soraki 1 (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Soraka_VU_concept_02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Soraki 2 Soraka Reaper concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Soraki Żniwiarza (w wykonaniu Minoh Kim) Soraka Program concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Cyber Soraki LoL_Facebook_Icon_03.gif|Animowana naklejka dostępna w portalu facebook.com Stare ikony umiejętności Soraka stare R.jpg|R ( , wersja pierwsza) Soraka.Stara ikona Zbawienie 2.png|Umiejętność bierna ( , po wizualnej aktualizacji, przed przeróbką) Soraka nowsze Q.png|Q ( , po wizualnej aktualizacji, przed przeróbką) Soraka nowsze W.png|W ( , po wizualnej aktualizacji, przed przeróbką) Soraka nowsze E.png|E ( , po wizualnej aktualizacji, przed zmianą na ) Soraka nowsze R.png|R ( , po wizualnej aktualizacji, przed przeróbką) Wizualna aktualizacja PostAktualizacja grafiki: Soraka, Gwiezdne Dziecko NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 19 września 2012 roku: Z radością ogłaszamy, że gwiazdy sprzyjają Sorace i wkrótce otrzyma całkowicie nowy model. Wszystkie skórki otrzymają nowe modele, wraz ze zmienionymi animacjami, efektami, głosem oraz wspaniałą grafiką, która zaprezentuje jej nowy wygląd. '' center|600px Aktualizacja bohatera ''Dwa lata po podrasowaniu jej wyglądu, ponownie przyglądamy się najbardziej rogatej z bohaterek, Sorace! Tym razem skupiamy się na jej stylu gry, więc choć jej banany pozostają niezmienione, to zyska kilka nowych umiejętności oraz poprawki do starych. Zaczynamy! Umiejętności *'' : Soraka zyskuje znaczący bonus do prędkości ruchu, gdy zmierza w kierunku ciężko rannego sojusznika.'' *'' : Soraka przywołuje meteor w wybrane miejsce, raniąc wszystkich przeciwników w zasięgu eksplozji. Wrogowie znajdujący się w epicentrum upadku otrzymują zwiększone obrażenia oraz zostają spowolnieni.'' *'' : **Bierna: Soraka leczy się za każdym razem, gdy trafi przeciwnika Deszczem Gwiazd.'' **''Użycie: Soraka poświęca własne zdrowie, by wyleczyć pobliskiego sojusznika.'' *'' : Soraka tworzy tymczasową niebiańską strefę na wybranym obszarze. Przeciwnicy znajdujący w tej strefie zostają uciszeni do czasu jej opuszczenia, jeżeli natomiast pozostaną w niej do jej zniknięcia, zostaną unieruchomieni.'' *'' : Soraka leczy wszystkich swoich sprzymierzeńców. Ciężko ranni bohaterowie otrzymają dodatkowe leczenie.'' Pobyt w alei Soraka to bohaterka wsparcia, która sprawdza się najlepiej pozostając blisko swojego strzelca. Dzięki temu może dbać o zdrowie swojego partnera korzystając z Astralnego Natchnienia, a gdy nadarzy się okazja atakować przeciwników Deszczem Gwiazd, by przywrócić trochę własnych punktów zdrowia. Równonoc również posiada bardzo duży potencjał do wygrania pojedynków – użycie tej umiejętności pod nogami postaci takich jak czy znacząco obniża ich możliwości ofensywne. Natomiast w przypadku wrogiego wsparcia, Równonoc zabiera im możliwość pomocy ich strzelcowi. Równonoc może też uratować was przed gankiem wrogiego dżunglera. Gdy Soraka stworzy niebiańską strefę na drodze dżunglera, zmusza go do wybrania dłuższej ścieżki, lub do opóźnienia użycia jego umiejętności do czasu opuszczenia strefy. Dodatkowo, jeżeli strzelec jest bliski śmierci ale jest też bliżej bezpiecznego schronienia, Soraka może wykorzystać bonus do prędkości ruchu ze Zbawienia, by uciec przeciwnikom. Oczywiście, jeżeli wszystko inne zawiedzie, Soraka zawsze może skorzystać ze swojego leczenia ostatecznego w postaci Życzenia. Walki drużynowe Skuteczność w walce drużynowej jest zależna od błyskawicznego podejmowania decyzji oraz maksymalnego wykorzystania krótkiego czasu odnowienia Astralnego Natchnienia. Choć na ogół Soraka czuje się najlepiej trzymając się blisko i lecząc tylne szeregi, to dzięki Zbawieniu może szybko przybiec na ratunek swojemu obrońcy walczącemu na froncie. Wiąże się to jednak z ryzykiem, ponieważ bez dodatkowej prędkości nie będzie mogła szybko wrócić z powrotem na tyły, dając wrogom mnóstwo okazji na dobranie się do niej. Soraka może zmniejszyć zagrożenie rzucając Równonoc na front potyczki, mając nadzieję na powstrzymanie zapędów zabójców. Życzenie ma natomiast wystarczającą siłę, by mogło same w sobie obrócić przegraną walkę na twoją korzyść. Użycie tej superumiejętności w odpowiednim momencie to klucz do sukcesu: użyta z początkiem starcia przywraca zdrowie sojuszników do maksimum, dając im więcej pewności siebie. Użyta w ostatnim momencie może zupełnie zmiażdżyć morale przeciwników. Wgląd w bohatera Soraka, zaprojektowana przez '''Vesha' ''Uzdrowiciele. Uzdrowiciele, uzdrowiciele, uzdrowiciele. Dyskutowaliśmy kiedyś sporo na temat tego, że leczenie, o ironio, jest niezbyt zdrową mechaniką w League. Jeżeli zadawanie bólu przeciwnikom dostarcza frajdy – a na pewno dostarcza! – to widok tego, jak wracają do zdrowia, musi tą frajdę zabierać, nie? Umiejętności naszych nowszych bohaterów wiążą się raczej z tymczasowym blokowaniem obrażeń, zamiast uzdrawianiem ich. Co w takim razie z Soraką, główną uzdrowicielką League? Leczenie to integralna część jej umiejętności, dlatego zastanawialiśmy się, co chcemy z nią zrobić. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że zestaw umiejętności oparty na leczeniu może działać – trzeba go tylko poprawnie zaimplementować i dodać elementy ryzyka do umiejętności, która wcześniej kojarzyła się z bezpieczną, pasywną grą. Jak to wygląda w przypadku Soraki? Przede wszystkim zmniejszyliśmy zasięg jej podstawowego leczenia. Teraz musi wejść w ogień walki, by móc leczyć swoich sojuszników, co daje przeciwnikom okazję do zaatakowania jej. Dodatkowo zmodyfikowaliśmy Astralne Natchnienie tak, by kosztowało manę i punkty zdrowia. Jest to interesujące tematycznie, ale oznacza też, że Soraka przestaje być zaledwie chodzącą baterią. Soraka musi teraz bardzo uważać – jeżeli zacznie leczyć zbyt często, sama stanie się łatwym łupem dla wrogów. Zbilansowaliśmy to Deszczem Gwiazd, która nie jest już umiejętnością w stylu „spamuj ile wlezie”. Zamiast tego, jej użycie wymaga teraz pewnych umiejętności, a sam czar zada sensowne obrażenia oraz wyleczy Sorakę, dzięki czemu stanie się znacznie aktywniejsza w walce. Soraka musi teraz leczyć w odpowiednim momencie a potem przywrócić sobie zdrowie za pomocą Deszczu Gwiazd. To tyle o Sorace, która stanie się teraz bardziej aktywną bohaterką w grze, i która będzie musiała dobrze zastanowić się nad tym, kiedy rzucać swoje umiejętności. Sprawdź artykuł o aktualizacji Viktora, by poznać kolejną aktualizację! Jeżeli to was jednak nie zadowoli, to nie będziecie musieli długo czekać – mamy w planach pewne... duże... ogłoszenie. Stare umiejętności : Soraka przywraca wskazanemu sojusznikowi określoną ilość Many. (Nie można użyć tej umiejętności na sobie.) | Opis 2 = : Soraka zadaje wskazanemu przeciwnikowi obrażenia magiczne i ucisza go na krótki okres czasu. (Umiejętność zastąpiona .) }} en:Soraka/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów